


for i have not forgotten them

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: jack hung mistletoe.  a dialogue-only story.





	

“I hate you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Actually, I rather think it is.”

“But it’s charming!”

“To lunatics, perhaps – not to Torchwood operatives. Mistletoe? Over the invisible lift? I don’t even want to know how you fixed it there, honestly.”

“Everybody wants kissing, Ianto.”

“Everybody who works here has someone to kiss on a regular basis. Mistletoe therefore unnecessary.”

“I disagree.”

“Feel free. But take it down.”

“Shan’t!”

“You truly are a five year old child, aren’t you? Fine. A week, and then you take it down.”

“A month.”

“A week.”

“Two weeks.”

“A week.”

“A week and a half?”

“One week, and if you don’t stop bartering I’ll make it five days. Understand.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

“Stop sighing. You’ll get plenty of kisses out of Gwen with that, and you know it.”

“Sir, yes, sir! But – how many kisses will I get out of you, sir?”

“Could we stop with the role reversal? I don’t like you calling me sir.”

“Fine. But the question still stands. Will you kiss me under mistletoe, O Ianto mine?”

“I will kiss you once, Jack. But don’t badger.”

“Once is enough, I think, for no-mmmrphh! Mmm.”

“…”

“…”

“Acceptable?”

“I love you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Actually, I rather think it is.”


End file.
